Infection
by Teru Hime
Summary: For TBKCP! We were meant to be together, so why did God have to be so unfair? NxM


Infection

**A/N: Hello :D This story is for the TBKCP witch stands for the best kiss portrayal challenge, and I'm glad I had time to write it :D Mikan and Natsume are 16 here. Enjoy**

Summary: For TBKCP! Love is not always easy. I wished that the one I loved wouldn't love me back because that would make it easier to let go, but it didn't turn out that way.

_I stared at the sunset and folded my hands together and prayed again. _

"_Please, God." I begged as warm tears ran down my cheeks. "Please let this be a dream."_

* * *

><p>Two arms warped itself around me and my knee was kicked softly from behind, making me fall backwards. Sighing, I surrendered and the same arms caught me in a warm embrace.<p>

I lifted my head up and focused on finding his crimson eyes. "Morning Polka." My boyfriend whispered into my ear and bit it softly.

I giggled and blushed. "Morning Mr. Perv." I waited for him to lift me up to my feet again and after smirking to my face, he did.

"You seem to be in a good mood." I smiled at him but then he snapped his head in another direction. That made my heart freeze.

I'm Mikan Sakura and I have a virus inside of me. The doctors discovered this a few years ago and they told me that I had 6 years left. That is why he is my boyfriend. We can say that this is a one side love. I love him with all my heart! But he doesn't love me back. It started for about 3 weeks ago.

"_N-Natsume!" I uttered, blushing like a mad maniac and tried to control the feelings I had. I saw him turn slowly around and stared at me with him crimson eyes._

"_What?" He sounded annoyed and made me shiver at his harsh tone._

"_Can I talk to you for a moment?" He raised his eyebrow and nodded toward his friends giving them a signal that he would catch up with them later. _

"_What do you want Mika?" I sighed. He didn't remember my name even though we go in the same class._

"_I was just wondering-"_

"_Say it already!" He snapped and I took a step backwards. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "You're making me wait."_

_I took my breath to fill my lungs and stared him full in the face. "Please go out with me for a month!" _

And that is how it is. Of course he didn't agree with it at first but having a blackmailer as a friend can solve all problems. Well, most of them. In the end they haunt you back. I wanted a boyfriend before I died!

"But Natsume." I tried to come up with something but nothing came in my mind.

"Hn?" He said with that cold voice but made my heart melt. I was in the state of panic. I had no idea of what to do and how was I suppose to please my Nattie? (Hey! I know but it's cute!)

Then the genial idea plopped into my head. Brilliant, if I was to say so myself. I grabbed my bag and took out something red and white and showed it to him.

"Want some candy canes?" I asked in my sweetest voice trying to sound cute. But my plan backfired. Instead of the warm look I thought that he would give me and the wet first kiss I had always dreamt of, I got a death glare instead.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, glaring into my hazel orbs. "I agreed to go out with you but don't think you can go all that "sweet and fluff" thing. Got it?"

"Hmp!" I know he refused the candy, but he didn't say no. Pouting, I shoved the candy cane into his mouth before I ran for it with him running after me. Most of the students sweat-dropped but the girl population glared at me, but I was used to it. While the boys just cried over the fact that I was all "sweet and fluff" like Natsume would say it.

"Morning!" I greeted when I entered the classroom. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru smiled back (No, Hotaru didn't smile, more like a smirk. Working one her new idea.)

"Morning Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

I walked toward them and sat down beside the window.

"So I heard that you and Natsume had a sweet talk this morning." Anna smiled. Anna had pink hair and blue-gray eyes and she was always the one to start to talk about my relationship with Natsume.

"I didn't just hear it, I saw it!" Nonoko giggled. Nonoko had blue hair and blue-gray eyes. What can I say? They're twins; I know it's strange since they are completely different but it's true.

I sweat-dropped for the second time today. "I wouldn't call it sweet talk." I said protective and stared at Hotaru. She had raven black hair and violent eyes. She was stunning. Me, well, well I was the plain girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes but boys seemed to drool over my but I don't know why. Hotaru always said that I was the prettiest in the world but I knew that she did it to make me feel better. But I knew that she wasn't lying so I may be in her point of view but that is enough for me.

Hotaru grabbed my ponytail and whispered into my ear. "Are you okay, Mikan?" She said and I nodded sadly. In one week time, Natsume would break up with me and the week after… shivered at the thought. I was scared but pretended that I wasn't. I wanted to cry my heart out but I didn't. I never cried in front of someone expect Hotaru. She was my best friend and she helped me to get out of the orphan. She had seen me cry dozen of times.

I stared at Nonoko. "What are you doing?" I asked as I saw her writing down something.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She giggled. "I'm writing a romantic novel with you and Natsume as the main characters."

I glared at her. "You can't do that!"

Nonoko's eyes lifted up and stared at me seriously. "I can't help it. Blame my authoress."

The whole classroom went suddenly silent as a boy entered. He had raven black hair and one hand in his red pants' pockets. It was our uniform.

"Natsume." I smiled sadly and opened my book not to stare at him but he didn't give me any choice. He was sitting beside me after all.

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru went back to their seats, I was alone with him.

I tried to stare out of the window but it was difficult to focus on one thing because I could see in the corner of my eye that he was staring at me.

"Hey." He called out but I ignored him. "Mikan." He grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him. "What's wrong?"

I didn't realise that my tears started to fall. "I'm fine." I said but it turned into sobs.

His eyes widen and rubbed my tears away with his thumb. "Who the hell did this?"

"It's nothing, really." He still didn't believe me. I was never a good liar to so it must have been like reading an open book. Maybe he thought that I was sad that we only had one week together now. Of course I was sad because of that, but there was something else nagging me. Something Hotaru didn't even know.

"Damn it Mikan, now you-"

"Quiet in class!" Jinno-sensei ordered as he entered the classroom with a greet frog at the top of his head. "That means you to, Hyuuga."

Natsume growled low but didn't take his eyes off me and Jinno-sensei didn't seem to like it.

"Hyuuga."

I saw Natsume roll his eyes before he grunted some words I never thought he would say. "Hell with it."

He grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the classroom.

"N-Natsume!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. "W-what are you doing?"

"Hyuuga!" Jinno-sensei growled. "Return to your seat!"

With one last look at our teacher, Natsume rolled his eyes and gave him the middle finger.

* * *

><p>"Natsume, let go of me!" I screamed but he didn't even turn around to face me. I didn't know where he took me, but I soon realized that my struggling was useless.<p>

"Shut up!" Natsume snapped back at me.

We walked toward the sea, if my instincts were correct and I could smell sea water. He opened up a small gate and when we stopped, I stared at a gazebo at the edge of the cliff. My mouth gaped up and it was like a cat got my tongue.

"Natsume-" He started dragging me again.

He gave me a sign to sit down and I gazed at him. I lost myself in those crimson eyes again. I know it was bad but I couldn't help it. How he made my heart beat faster. How he made me feel special even if he didn't try.

The gazebo had no windows but you could see right through it. It was made of wood and palm leaves covered the roof. It was like being in a romantic novel or movie.

"Hey!" I snapped my head toward him and he was sitting right beside me. I blushed madly. "Geez girl. It's the fifth time."

I rubbed the back of my head and looked just plain stupid at him. "Sorry-"

"Why were you crying?" my eyes widen and I looked at him with shocked eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to forget the little time I had left.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He stated snapped and I stared at my lap, folding my hands together and shutting my eyes close.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." I whispered and tears welled up in my eyes again. "I *sob* I'm not *sob* sad. I just-"

I long pause came over me and I didn't know what to say. How could I tell him that I was… dying? In 2 week was the date the doctors said I would die on. I have some kind of virus in my body and it has spread to my heart. My heart was beating faster than normal and I could feel loosing strength to walk. Sometimes I stopped breathing and needed CPR. That was one of the reasons that I had been away from school.

I rubbed my tears away and looked in his crimson eyes. I held his hands in mine and smiled a sad smile. "Natsume, I think we should break up." That seemed to be the trigger for him.

"What? There is still a week left." I stared at him and confusion crossed my face. "You're still _mine_ one more week."

I glared at him. "Don't make this any harder, Natsume. You didn't even want this in the beginning."

He seemed angry and frustrated. He gritted his teeth together and did something I never thought he would do.

He warped his arms around me, bringing be closer to his chest and my mouth closed on his catching me in a kiss. I let my tears slide down my face as my arms worked their way up to his neck. No one said anything for minutes. We let our lips and hands do the talking for us and only stopped to take our breaths.

"Mikan." He whispered and kissed my neck leaving bit marks before he moved back to my lips.

I moaned and my mouth opened and he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring the inside.

"Mikan." He cupped my face and stared into my hazel eyes and kissed my tears away. "I love you."

I was stunned. I was about to respond but he caught my lips again but this time more forcefully. He pressed me against him more. This has to stop.

_Stop it. _I pleaded but I knew my words were as quiet as a rock. He continued but both of us lost our balance and fell off the bench. I opened my eyes and realized that he was on top of me.

"Natsu-!" He pinned my hands caged me before I could make any more protest after coming back to my senses. "Please stop."

Natsume who could hear me didn't want to stop. He kissed me again.

"STOP!" I pushed him away from me.

His eyes wide in shock and looked at me as if I was a ghost. He had that sad look on his face. "Mikan, I'm-"

I could help but rubbing my eyes again. Tears started to flow out of my eyes again but this time it was non stop.

Natsume's eyes saddened and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I didn't say anything as I buried my face into his shoulder. He pulled little away and cupped my face in his hands and stared at me. "I like you Mikan." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Please don't cry."

My eyes widen and shook my head. _Don't say it, please. I'm begging you._

"It's been a while actually." I could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

_Don't say the words. _

"Mikan, I'm serious about you." I shook my head. _No. _"Will you be my girlfriend?"

!

"I… I c-can't." I whispered and pulled away and stood up, rubbing away the tears that fell down. I stared back coldly at him. "I… I… I'm b-breaking up with you…" I stammered but when I was about to leave, his hand grabbed me and turned me around. Angry eyes met mine and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Why?" He was surprised but it was better this way.

I turned my head to the right to avoid his beautiful crimson eyes but he forced me to look at him again.

"Mikan, I'm not kidding around here. And as I said, you're still mine for one week." The strays of my hair was put behind my ear so that he could get a better look at my face.

I looked blankly at him and held his hand tightly in my hand. "Despite the fact that we love each other, we can't be together." I whispered but he didn't hear what I said. I lifted my head and smiled a sad smile. "But Natsume, true love doesn't exist. Not between us."

"Of course it does-" I couldn't hear what he said next.

I fell to my knees. My head was spinning. My blood was boiling. My body froze. All parts of my body started to hurt like thousands of needles. My heart was beating faster and every beat was like an explosion. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. All I felt was the pain that overwhelmed my body. This had never happened before. I used to get them only once at a time, but all the pain I had felt these past years were ten times worsen and all at once.

I stared up but all I could see was a sea of colours that slowly turned black and in the faint, I could hear someone shouting my name.

"MIKAN!"

* * *

><p>I heard someone running- someone was repeating my name- I heard the ambulance- someone was crying- I saw the blurry building- I heard shouts- I felt the pain- something was touching my chest as if it was electricity- I blacked out.<p>

Just then I felt myself waken up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up toward a white ceiling. There was something covering my mouth and it kept on bothering me. I lifted my hand slowly up and I could feel a shooting pain through it. I jolted but I had to get it away. I lifted the mask and sat up slowly. Just then I met a raven haired lad sleeping beside me and I slowly realized that it was Natsume. Had he waited here? I gazed around and all I could see were white walls and some kind of a machine. I stared at Natsume again but something entered the door after some seconds.

"I'm not sure." I heard a calm voice say and the door opened. It was a man with dark hair and violent eyes. He had a white coat and his eyes were glued at his notes. Another man followed slowly behind him. He had long blond hair. "She may not wake up-"

The dark haired man lifted his head and stared at me shocked. "You're-"

"Awake?" I continued. He nodded and I smiled at him. "My time isn't up before 2 weeks."

He looked in another direction with bangs covering his eyes. He had to be joking right? Why would he make such an face?

"It is 2 weeks, right?" My voice cracked up at the end.

He stared at me again and there was a sad glint in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I was in the state of panic. "That's not possible, I'm fine."

"You were in coma. Your heart stopped." He explained and looked through his notes. "You may have some hours left, top 4. I'm sorry."

He bowed and the blond one did to before both of them exited the room.

No words could describe the feeling I had. 4 hours…

I stared at the sunset and folded my hands together and prayed again.

"Please, God." I begged as warm tears ran down my cheeks. "Please let this be a dream."

My cries seemed to waken up the boy beside me. He blinked his eyes and lifted his head up slowly and stared at me and a smile formed his face.

"Thank God, you're awake… Polka?" the smile vanished from his face. "Hey what's wrong?"

I shook my head again and again. "No." I held my hands in front of my hands and cried my heart out. "This is too soon… there is still two weeks left! I can't die now! "

"Die?" Natsume repeated and looked at me terrified. "It's not good to joke about those things."

I could only stare disbelieve at him as my tears fell. I bowed my head away from him and suddenly I felt the pain struck me again. I growled in pain as I fell back at the bed. I felt my heart beat faster and my pulse started to rise but after some seconds, it slowed down. I closed my eyes not to stare at him but when he called out my name I couldn't help to open them again.

"What is going on?" He asked and I knew he was worried. It was the first time to see him like this.

I told him about it quietly and his eyes widen. "…" he didn't know what to say and I understand him. Who would believe their own ears if someone you knew said the she would die in 4 hours or so.

He bit his lower lip and suddenly stood up. I thought he was about to leave but he didn't. He handed me his hand.

"Can you stand?" His voice was calm but I could hear the slight of fear. I nodded but when I got to my feet, I couldn't feel them. _Damn! _The virus and damaged my nerves.

I was about to fall but Natsume caught me and lifted me up bridal style. After than he headed for the door.

"Where are we going?" I demanded to know and he looked gently at me.

"If you're going to die, then you're not dying here." He stated and started running at top speed down the hall. The doctors in the hall stopped and stared at us and wondered what was going on but it all became clear when my doctor spotted us.

"What the hell?" He shouted as we passed him. "Stop them!"

I didn't know what happened next. I think I had a blackout. I don't know but the next time I woke up, I felt something press against my lips. I opened my eyes and stared up at crimson.

"Mikan." He said relived and hugged me. "I thought you would never wake up." (He gave her CPR)

My eyes widen. That was right. I was going to die.

I gazed around me and found us sitting on a hill. The ocean was below us and it was a starry sky. It was beautiful.

I hugged him back with all my might but my grip loosened as I felt my energy was getting drained. The explosions in my heart started to come. I stared up at him and I knew my pain was reflected in my eyes. I smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I have a confession." He touched my hand and closed his eyes, nodding for me to continue. "I want you to know why I chose you and no one else to be my boyfriend." I closed my eyes and

_Flashback_

_I watched the doctors pass one after the other. I just sat there and stared at them hoping that one would turn to me, but no one did. I waited and waited. For minutes, for hours and then, from my window, I saw someone stopping at my door. A smile formed my face and giggled when the dark haired doctor entered. He had a sad face witch made my smile vanish. _

_He asked me where my parents where and I answered him that I didn't know. I lived at an orphan but none of them bothered to come with me to the hospital. My heart had beaten faster and I wasn't able to breathe so they sent me here. _

"_How old are you?" He asked and my heart thrilled with pride when I said that I was ten years old. _

_He gritted his teeth and his bangs covered his eyes. "You have a virus inside your body." He stated and my eyes widened. A virus? "In about six years it will spread to your heart and brain. When it comes to your brain, you won't be able to move your body and when it reaches your heart…" He stopped. But the words where whispered out of my mouth._

"_I die." It wasn't a question. "I'm going to die." Tears fell down and I wasn't able to stop them. _

"_I'm sorry." And he left. That was heartless. He was supposed to comfort me! How could someone just tell me that I was going to die and leave? I was ten years for crying out loud!_

_My tears stopped from the shock after I completely understood it all. I couldn't take it. _

_I screamed._

_Just then the door opened and a little boy with raven hair entered with a ball under his arm._

"_Hey Aoi! How's it going?" he closed the door and walked in with closed eyes. "geez. They refused me to come here so I sneaked in. Morons." he sat down beside me and opened his eyes. "And…" His crimson eyes widened and stared at me as if I was some kind of an alien. _

"_Who are you?" He asked but I didn't answer. "Is this the wrong room maybe." He said out loud. "Hey girl. Hey, are you going to say anything?" _

_I remained silent. "geez. Why do girls have to be this annoying? Fine, if you're not going to say anything Polka I don't know why I bother to stay here.."_

_My eyes lifted. "What did you say?"_

"_So beat-" but I cut him off._

"_how did you know?" I asked and he rolled his eyes as if the answer was obviously._

"_So showing of you panties wasn't the plan." My eyes widened and I stared down and saw that my blanked had slipped down. I blushed. _

"_YOU PERV!" I screamed and slapped him. _

"_What the hell?" He shouted and our arguing began. Surprisingly, I forgot all about the doctor. I forgot about the virus. I forgot that I was sad. He made me laugh. _

"_Hey, I'm Natsume Hyuuga." He smiled and offered me his hand._

"_Mikan." I answered and held back a laugh. _

_He stayed for the rest of the night, and for once, I wasn't alone. _

End of flashback.

"That was you?" It wasn't a question but I nodded slightly. He didn't know it but the meeting was when I fell in love with him. I had always been alone and the orphan so when he was with me, I was in a new light.

I opened my eyes and stared at him, but I was a little shocked to see some tears fall down his cheek. He still held his façade thou.

"What…. Is… it?" It was getting difficult to talk now. My throat was burning.

"Why aren't you angry?" He asked and bangs covered his eyes.

I smiled and reached out for his cheek and touched it with my cold palm. Right now, it was like touching a flame. He was so warm.

"I don't…. want to… spend my last… feelings with… anger." I answered and he looked at me. "Natsume… Will you smile?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He bit his lower lip and opened his crimson eyes and formed a warm smile.

"You… better… smile…" The words didn't form my mouth. I was supposed to say "you look better when you smile." I tried to make another sound but nothing came out. I couldn't smell Natsume's scent nor could I move my body. My hand fell from Natsume's cheek and landed beside me but he picked it up and held it close.

_Damn it! _I had to tell him. I have to tell him. My mouth moved and small sounds came out.

He moved closer when he saw me moving my lip. His ear was close to my mouth so with my last strength, I uttered my last words. "I… love you… Natsume"

My hand went limp and I closed my eyes for the last time. Remembering Natsume's smiling face, I fell in entire slumber with a smile on my face.

_Thank you…_

**A/N: This is my response to GA Oneshot Challenge. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please review! This is my first GA oneshot so I hope it turned out well. I feel that it was a bit rushed since all this was in one chapter. But I don't knoe. Thanks to GA Oneshot Challenge who started this contest. If you want, you have time to join! **

**Btw way: since this story is only Mikan pov, I will not write more of what Natsume felt or anything. It kind of ruins the flow. It's up to you imagination! Thank you.**

**Bye bye**

**Teru Hime**


End file.
